Resurgence of the Fallen
by N3Ber1us
Summary: Fifteen years since the Second Impact. as the Angels and The EVA's wage their petty war, an ancient force reawakens. Now, after fifteen years the perfect organism has returned-Godzilla. Now the question remains; Who is truly the god? (Rated T, may change to M later)


**Welp, promised to do this in my other fic, so here goes nothing…**

 **Shin Godzilla and Evangelion crossover!**

…

 **Yeah I know, but there's like what? Only one other crossover like this, though it is quite good for its first few chapters (this is to Cybermat47, update soon man, and keep up the good work!)**

 **Anyway takes place during rebuild timeline, with a few changes here and there.**

 **Will also combine some aspects of the previous Godzilla entries. And yes, before I get asked, there** _ **will**_ **be more monsters, just not a shit ton of them, and only ones that fit the tone.**

 **Here's hoping this'll actually end up decent.**

 **Usual disclaimer, I don't own either series**

* * *

Prologue: Paradise Lost

 _October 30_ _th_ _, 1995, five years prior to Second Impact:_

The ocean spread majestically under the sun, its rays spangling the cerulean waves with specks of golden light, like stars.

Amongst the softly babbling waves and cawing water fowl, a mass of white chugged across its expanse. The small craft was not much to look at; a simple cruise craft, painted white with blue trimmings, and plain wooden paneling, a staple of its kind.

That is until you took a look _inside_ it; a scene which one could safely describe as a researchers wet dream, with cold gleaming rows of monitors and equally advance observation equipment lining the cramped interior of the small vessel, a small group of figures milled about within. Despite the relative silence, an unspoken excitement permeated the air, a great sense of expectancy.

On the prow, a lone figure, stooped, one arm draped over the guard rail, the other cradling a lit cig.

"Phew…" he let out drag, the smoke billowing away in the sea breeze.

"You know that isn't good for you sensei" another man calls over, a younger one; his black hair swept professionally of top his right, a wry smile on his oriental face.

"Damn it, can't let an old man do as he pleases?"

"I would love to sensei, but if I did, there's no telling what would happen!" the younger man chuckled softly.

"Damn you Ishi" the older man grumbles under his breath, extinguishing his stub, before stuffing it within the folds of his coat, intent on finishing it later.

"Fine, I guess I'll let it slide for now, besides todays a special day isn't it?" Ishiro Serizawa responded heartily.

The older man laughed softly in response. The boy had grown to be so much like his father, Daisuke Serizawa, even down to his horrible sense of humor.

"So this is where you guys have been!" another voice calls out, a woman's this time, her petite frame haloed by the morning sun.

"Can't a pair of scientific gentlemen enjoy such a lovely morning?" Ishiro jokingly replied.

"*Sigh* You're way to lax about this sensei…" the woman scolded him.

"And director! Shouldn't you be a little more in the reins about this? You know how important this is!"

"I'm well aware my dear" he responded calmly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Exactly, so don't sweat it" Ishiro began, spreading his arms out dramatically "We've well prepared for this endeavor, by the end of this we will rock the very foundations of the scientific world!"

His little speech brought boisterous laughter from the older gentlemen, while the younger woman looked on in slight awe.

"You really think so sensei?"

"Positively my dear girl!" he beamed.

"In fact, I may be as bold as to claim that this'll blow Katsuragi's little ski trip straight outa the water!"

"Now, now my boy, don't be so brash" the director chided "He's managed a great discovery on his own"

Noticing his student's slight look of disappointment he added "Though I will admit, this'll give those penguins out in the south a run for their money!"

That managed to bring the light back to him, causing the young researcher to go off into a brief tangent about what fame and fortune may lie in the end of their endeavor.

As the younger researches continued bantering, the older man proceeded to check his watch. He squinted his eyes to make sure he read the time right, he suddenly motioned for the two to silence.

Pregnant silence purveyed the air, as the group locked their eyes on a certain spot on the ocean, several hundred meters away.

A massive shadow loomed ominously on the surface, through eerily devoid of any cloud cover.

The younger girl gasped in surprise while her companions felt their eyes widen in shock. Upon the previously still surface, the shadowed area seemingly boiled, as a massive form rose from the ocean depths. Disturbingly, said creature made nary any noise as it breached the surface, though the only visual sign of it being a row of odd tan maple-leaf shaped stubs on its back, far too short to be called spines.

Just as suddenly as it appeared the creature sank back to the abyss below and was soon out of sight.

Silence ruled for what felt like an eternity before one of them dared to speak.

"W-was that _him?"_ the younger woman asked tentatively.

"Indeed it was my dear" the older man responded.

Out of the blue Ishiro suddenly laughed raucously "That was more than I ever could've hoped for! And the data! Sensei I can safely say this expedition has been a massive success!"

The older man crinkled his eyes as the suddenly vey boisterous group regains their senses "Indeed it has my friend, and what a find it has been! Today mankind has laid eyes upon a veritable God on earth!'

"That's great news director!" the younger woman squealed "oh, I have to check on the data now! If you'll excuse me"

The director waved her off "Go on, they need you down there"

With a nod, the young woman raced of. Though was suddenly stopped by Ishiro as he called out to her.

"And one more thing Ikari-san!"

Yui Ikari spun one her heels to face him "Tell Gendo that the bastard owes me a drink after this!"

"Geez sensei, your Kidneys gonna fail you one of these days I swear" she mutter under breath before leaving.

"Was that necessary Serizawa-kun?" the older man arched an eye brow.

"Hey his fault for not coming with us for this! Damn shame Yui won't be able to attend the conference though"

"Well, she has more important matter on hand, children can be quit the handful, even before birth"

Ishiro nodded back in response before facing the ocean again.

"You think will ever see him again Maki sensei?"

"Only time will tell" Goro Maki responded softly "Even gods must rest after all"

* * *

 _September 13th, 2000, Second Impact:_

Misato Katsuragi, fourteen years of age could only stare in silent horror as the world around her fell apart. Within the recesses of her tiny escape pod, she could see four titanic figures of light raise their wings up to the sky.

She griped her deceased father's cross tightly to her chest, as tears streamed down her face. The shock of the events brought her to tears, her father's death compounding that pain.

Then, for mere seconds, she imagined she heard the great beating of wings. Just past the haze of blinding crimson around the four giants, she thought she could make out what appeared to be 3 pairs of massive insectoid wings bearing down on them.

But that was only a dream. Her trauma overtook her, and she collapsed unconscious.

* * *

 _Odo Island coast, Second Impact:_

It felt fear.

All was wrong with the world as a red tide filled its view. It knew it would die if it would reach it.

Desperately, it dove deeper to the crushing depths below though unimpeded by the pressure and the lack of light.

Primal instinct drove it, ancestral memories bubbled to the surface as faint thoughts of a similar event from ages long past.

It knew what to do. Reaching the sea floor, it used its claws to push through past the silt and earth digging deeper into the earth's crust.

Past a certain point it knew it was safe, held in the Earths grasp. It felt fatigue catch it. Lidless eyes dulled as it fell to slumber. Safe in the Earths embrace, away from the Armageddon above it, the ground around it like a womb.

And so it slept for fifteen years. Soon it would wake, and humanity would tremble.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Short chapter I know, but it's really just set up, real action picks up next chapter!**

 **So like it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know and this has been N3Ber1us till next time!**


End file.
